


Got me hoping you'll save me

by I_hope_ur_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedian Richie Tozier, Driver Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie's mental state is a wreck, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stalker Eddie, Stalking, Stanley Uris Lives, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hope_ur_reddie/pseuds/I_hope_ur_reddie
Summary: Richie Tozier didn't want his life to get any crazier ever since the Summer of '89. Turns out his stalker didn't get the memo.Title from Crazy in Love (remix)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I just edited it today to spread all the snetnces out more*  
I've had this idea from the end of IT Chapter 2 so I decided to just get it out! Just want to say that this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good. I'll try my best to improve. There won't be a lot of dialogue or Reddie in this chapter as this is more of an introduction than a chapter.  
In this Richie is a comedian like he was in the movie but he's like world famous. Eddie is a driver like he was in the novel.  
Please read tags for any warnings.  
Rating may change.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes :)  
Hope you enjoy!

Richie mustered up the biggest grin he could as he walked backwards off the stage, the applause of the audience ringing in his ears. No sooner than he had got off the stage his grin fell as his manager whisked him away. God, he needed a drink. The crowd wasn't one of the best ones he'd had as soon as he started making jokes about his sexual orientation, he could hear some boos and hisses, and the laughter was more subdued. Fuck, if they had a problem with him being gay, why the fuck did the come to his show. He came out like 3 years ago. He wished he could tell them to go blow themselves, but his manager said that ‘it wouldn't be good for his public image’ or some shit. Sometimes Richie wonders why he even bothers staying in comedy.

“Christ, I need a drink" Richie moaned, stating his previous thought. "No can-do Rich. You have that meet and greet we organized. Remember?" Carl his manager said as dragged him off to God knows where. "Don't call me Rich" Richie muttered under his breath automatically. For some reason, the nickname didn't sound right hearing it come out of Carl's lips. Carl brought him over to a group of people in a dressing room who started fixing up his hair and smoothing out his clothes for the meet and greet. Great, Richie thought, the effing meet and greet. He didn't want to do it at all, but he knew it was promised to be one of his events during his 'Trashmouth Tour.' “Great way to spice the tour up” Carl had said. As if that was the real reason why.

20 minutes later, Richie was taking to a surprising large number of fans, shaking their hands, signing autographs and cracking a few lame jokes. It wasn't the worst, but he would have rather preferred a vodka over this. Honestly, he'd choose a vodka over anything really. Or a beer. A man in a suit stood in the corner reminding him what he was really here for. They were looking out for whoever was sending Richie the letters. Whoever was stalking Richie.

Richie has received the first letter around 1 year ago, on his Birthday, when Richie was at home after his 40th Birthday Party. He was sitting on his couch, drinking. Even though there was tons of people at his party, there wasn’t really anyone he felt close with. Richie was reading through fan mail which he had received, when he found the letter. It wasn't anything unusual, just a typical fan letter wishing him a Happy Birthday. It said exactly:

"Dear Fucktard, Happy Fucking Birthday. You’re still the same ugly bastard even at 40 years old. Glad to see you've changed the glasses."

But for some reason a wave of something like nostalgia crashed into him when he read the letter. Crashed into him so hard, that he got a bit sick because of the fuzzy memories that came back to him: a group of maybe five or six kids, jumping into some large area of water and hanging out in some clubhouse of sorts. But also, memories of being scared, so terrified that the fear choked him and he couldn't breathe just thinking about it. Richie also thought that it felt like he needed an inhaler. (Weirdly specific thought, he’d think) Because of this, Richie started looking out for the letters from the mysterious person. (He wished he could reply but Carl told him to never reply to any letters he received). 

The letters came once to three times a month and grew in length every time. They were usually about the persons opinions on Richie’s comedy routines (never nice opinions) filled to the brim with sarcastic comments. Usually when Richie got these types of letters, filled with insults and sarcasm he’d classify it as hate mail. But for some reason it felt like banter between old friends, which was weird cause Richie couldn’t remember the last time he had a good friend. He probably had one in his childhood, but his memory about his earlier years was extremely foggy for some reason though he assumed everyone else’s were too but these letters felt like they were clearing away the fog, like when Richie cleans his glasses whenever they got dirty.

The letters always made him laugh, and part of Richie started to secretly look forward to them (they were kind of refreshing) but then the letters started to change. They now included details about Richie’s personal life - like the mysterious person's about Richie's bad breakups and drinking problem. The thing was, these things weren't made aware to the public eye. His stalker, as Richie started to call him, seemed to know so much about Richie- and Richie didn’t even know his name, let alone if he had ever broken up with someone. Richie didn’t feel unsafe though, Uneasy, yes but not unsafe. That was until the letter arrived at his apartment.

Now any fan-mail that was for Richie was sent to Carl's office, which was then given to Richie by Carl is he asked for it. However, a few weeks ago a letter was sent directly to his apartment-who only a select number of people knew the address to, let alone any fans. So, Richie went to Carl about it, who instantly spewed out an idea about this tour, with the intention of finding out who his stalker is. "Think about it!" Carl had said, hands up in the air excitedly, usually meticulous red hair askew "Every fan loves a good stalker story-it would do wonders for your fame! And you’re long overdue for a tour!" "It'd also be great to catch whoever this is before they do anything else" Richie muttered under his breath. Carl ignored him.

So here he was, sitting at the top of the room, staring each person in the eye and trying to figure out who it was he was looking for. Richie assumed the person, when Richie saw them, would bring back memories, as their letters had. So far no one he talked to did that. Currently he was writing his name on some blonde girls’ poster. Sarah was her name. Or Sasha. He was pretty sure she didn't have enough brain cells to even write from the amount of non-coherent squeals she kept letting out. 

"Omg I can't believe this!! The Richie Tozier!!" she squeaked. Richie flashed a grin and winked as the two bodyguards ushered her out of the queue (as her five-minute time slot was up) for the next person. Richie took a sip oh his coffee as he prepared himself for the next person (he would rather have an alcohol of sorts but Carl kept going on about his God-damn public image). He hears the next person shuffle up in the queue. "Hi this is your mo-" Richie starts to say, as his opening line for all the fans he meets but the words died quickly on his throat.

In front of him was a man with curly brown hair, brown eyes and a beard. His clothes were meticulously neat and he seemed to slightly curl in on himself, giving off the impression he was shy. Before the man could say anything Richie blurted out-"Stan the Man!" The man smiled and suddenly memories that Richie didn't know he had came flooding back: of Stanley Uris,one of Richie's best friends. He remembered Stan who when you looked over usually had his head tilted up to the sky, looking out for all his different types of birds, Stan who was quiet and shy but had a dry sense of humor (which usually came into play when Richie was around). He remembered Stan's disastrous yet powerful Bar Mitzvah, and the fact that he had brought down shower caps for everyone in the clubhouse in case of spiders. 

"It's good to see you, Trashmouth" said Stan, eyes twinkling. "Jesus fucking Christ" gasped Richie "I can't believe your're here-it's been like what? twenty-seven years?" "I know" chuckled Stanley. "I can't believe-like how did I forgot about you?" Richie said. He could see the man in the corner say something, but right now he just wanted to concentrate on the moment. Stan's eyes softened. "It's so weird. I had forgotten all about the Losers club right? And then I saw your poster in town a few hours ago and then I saw Eddie and he said he was going and I just-". Richie got caught up in the first part of the sentence.Jesus Christ, the Losers Club-Bev with her red hair, Bill with his stutter, Mike with his strong will, Ben with his books and Eddi-and then sense of fear rose up in him like it had before except worse-and he could hear something now, some sort of laugh- Richie felt some bile surge up into his throat. 

"You got that feeling too, huh" Stan said, face a bit more subdued, like Richie remembered him . "Can't figure out why either." Richie was about to reply when he heard a voice coming from behind Stan. "Hey I came back with your coffee, how far are we from the top of the queue-" He stopped when he looked at Richie and Richie's heart stopped too. A short man stood there, with brown hair parted to the side and rosy cheeks, in a pastel polo and jean shorts . He held two cups of coffee. "Eddie" Richie let out. 

Eddie. How could he forget Eddie fucking Kasparak. Eddie Spaghetti who was so (_cute,cute,cute) _with his inhaler and, like fifty fanny packs. With his stupid gazebos, and the fact that he'd get a heart attack any time he'd go near something that wasn't 1000% clean. Eddie, who matched every jab out of Richie's mouth with another one, Eddie who was so fun to rile up, Eddie who would go into the hammock when Richie pretended, he didn't know about the rules, who would put his feet in Richie's face. Eddie, who has Richie's best friends. Eddie, who cause Richie to crave R plus E into the kissing bridge in Derry. Eddie, who was Richie's first, (and only) love. It was like when Richie got his first pair of glasses-you didn't know what you were missing until you saw it (no pun intended) right in-front of you. And there he was, Eddie, standing right in-front of him. The fanny pack was gone. Richie didn't let Eddie know about all the turmoil going on in his head. So Richie did what Richie did best. "Hey" he croaked out. "I was expecting your Mom to come visit me, not you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support from the first chapter! It all meant so much to me! Sorry for the long wait.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes!  
Hope you enjoy!

As usual, as soon as the words left Richie’s mouth, Eddie’s mouth closed (Richie was pretty sure Eddie didn’t even notice it was open, which Richie found totally cute) and the shocked expression left his face, replacing it with what made him look like a pissed off teddy bear in Richie's opinion.

“Fuck off dickweed” Eddie snapped back. “Make me” Richie retorted. This felt right. It was like something was snapping back into place for Richie, something that now made him feel complete. 

“Beep Beep Richie” Stan said. By his tone of voice you could tell he was already fed up with Richie and Eddie. 

Eddie was opening his mouth to say something, but Richie saw the two bodyguards starting to get antsy. “The five minutes are nearly up. Wanna meet up after?” Richie inquired. “Why not” “Sure” Eddie and Stan said simultaneously. “You guys can go wait in the lobby if you want. Eddies mom is there waiting as well” Richie yelled as his two friends were ushered away. Friends. Richie couldn’t remember the last time since he could say he had friends. Eddie flipped him off.

The next hour was both the fastest and slowest time of Richie’s life. He rushed through meeting the fans, his autographs getting more and more scrawly as he tried to get through the large queue as fast as possible. He was going through everyone so fast, that he honestly wouldn’t have noticed if one of his biggest idols like Jimmy Fallon, James Cordon, or Bill Hader were standing in line.

At the same time though, time seemed to be trickling by at a snail’s pace, each second lasting an eternity. He was 𝘐𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to leave the room and go meet up with Eds and Stan. But the long-ass line had other ideas.

Finally, the godforsaken meet and greet was over. Richie shot up (that’s what she said, he thought) and literally ran out of the room, consequences be damned. He had forgotten all about the man in the corner.

Richie was walking down one the halls to the lobby in the theatre, when he felt a hand on his shoulder that spun him around. The hand belonged to Carl, who looked like he had sprinted down the corridor (which Richie realized he’ll had). “Where the hell are you going?” Carl panted out. “Did you forgot about the meeting we had planned after?”

“Sorry, something came up.” Richie muttered, turning away to continue going to the lobby. But Carl’s godamn hand pulled him around again. 

“What?” Carl snapped, “I’m in charge of your schedule. You have nothing on today, apart from the meeting we had planned.”

“Look, I’m just going for drinks with some old friends, ok?” Richie snapped.

“And where did you meet these friends? At the meet and greet? Anyone one of them could be the stalker! I’m honestly surprised at this level of stupidity. Do you know how bad it will look for my image if I let celebrity I was managing go off with-”

“Jesus, I’ll just call you if anything weird happens. Okay?” Richie stormed off not looking back at Carl. For fucks sake, he was honestly acting like Eddie’s Mam with how protective and weird he was acting.

All frustration dissipated though, when he walked into the lobby where Eddie and Stan were waiting. They were both standing in the corner of the room, away from all the people. They were talking about something, but from both their expressions, it seemed like idle chat.

Richie weaves his way through the crowd, most of which were leaving the building, covering his face the best he could. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice him as he got to the other side of the room. 

“Let’s go losers” he said, clasping Eddie and Stan on the shoulders. They both jumped a bit, startled.

“What the fuck were you doing dickwad? We were waiting for ages.” Eddie yapped out as they walked out of the building. “Your mom” Richie replied. “Beep beep Richie” Stan muttered for the second time as Eddie sputtered. 

“Fuck you man” Eddie spat as Stan asked, “So where are we going for drinks?”

“I know a good place” said Richie (“A good place is probably a fucking strip club knowing you, Richie” Eddie muttered under his breath.) “But it’s like a half an hour walk from here so we should probably get a lift.” 

“I can get us a cab,if you want” Stan said, taking his phone from out of his back pocket. Richie was about to open his mouth to say that Stan was the only person alive who still ordered taxi’s instead of Uber’s when Eddie interrupted with “No, I can get us a ride for free” and started walking down the street. “That’s what she said” Richie said. “Beep beep Richie” Stan said as he rolled his eyes.

Richie and Stan walked behind Eddie as they went along, when suddenly they stopped in front of a big, sleek, white limo- “Holy shit” Richie stated as Eddie walked around the fucking limousine and got into the driver’s seat. “Didn’t know you had it in you to drive one of these bad boys”

Stan and Richie got into the back seats. “What, has world famous comedian Richie Tozier never been in a limousine?” Stan questioned jokingly. “Course I have! just never expected Ed’s to be in one.” 

“I’ll have you know I fucking own this whole limousine company asshole. I’ve been in limos 10 times more than you."

"Owning a limo company? Would have expected you to to have some boring ass job, like a risk analyst or something" Richie barked. "Haha, very funny asshole." 

Eddie pulled out of the curb and started driving. It was hard to tell what Eddie was doing though, as the windows were tinted and there was a small panel between the front and back seats. Richie spread himself out more over the seats, and then proceeded to open the cooler that was in the back. He took out a fancy looking bottle of whiskey and filled one of the cups in the cooler with it. (He offered one to Stan, who declined and reached for a bottle of red wine instead.)

“So, how come if you own this whole limo chain why have you never driven me anywhere Eddie Spaghetti? Do you not live here or something?” Richie inquired. “Don’t call me that bastard. And no, I do live here in New York. Just I don’t mainly work in Manhattan. To be honest, I didn’t remember you existed until I saw the poster for your tour today!” Eddie replied.

Stan’s eyes narrowed in confusion, which slipped by Richie. “Ouch!” Richie gasped, hand over his heart. “You wound me deeply, Eds.” Stan snorted, sipping from his cup as Eddie flipped Richie off again. “That’s not very safe driving now is it, Eds” Richie retorted. Eddie was starting to say something, when Richie cut him off with a “So, how is my favorite man doing? What’s your job like anyways?” “Well,” Stan started, taking a sip of his wine “I’m an accountant . I live with my wife Patty in Atlanta. I’m her with her for our anniversary.”

“Didn’t know you had the balls to tie the knot Stan. You’re finally becoming manly, Stanley.” Richie laughed as he reached forward and grabbed Stan’s knee. Stan grinned as Richie turned around and yelled “You here that Eddie? Stan got married, I don’t believe you did.”

“Oh I got married” Eddie said angrily. “To what, like a woman?” Eddie turned around and glared at Richie. “Fuck you man” he spat out. “Fuck you.”

‘Fuck me yourself, you coward’ is what Richie thought. “Fuck YOUUU” is what he said. Eddie started to curse under his breath as he maneuvered the steering wheel. “We’re here!” Eddie shouted. Richie whooped.

Eddie got out the door and walked around the limo tos life open the back doors. He offered Stan a hand down as well as Richie. Even though he was frowning as he did so, Richies heart warmed at the small gesture.

“Are we going inside or what?” Eddie asked as they all stood outside Richies favorite Chinese restaurant/bar. They all cheered, Stan and Richie slightly buzzed from the alcohol. 

Maybe if he hadn’t had had that whiskey, maybe Richie would’ve noticed that he never told Eddie where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer.Eddie’s stalker side will become more visible in further chapters.  
Kudos and comments are much appreciated ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this chapter is very short. I'll try make the other ones longer. I'll update asap.  
Also sorry for the cliffhanger. I know I ended on a weird note but I just wanted to get the first chapter out there.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated ;)
> 
> Can anyone guess who Carl is based off? ;)


End file.
